Sonic the Hedgehog vs Giorno Giovanna
Description First glances may make a person out to be something they're not. In the case of these two, anyone who looks at these characters for the first time may think of them to only care for themselves, even if all they want to do is to keep the people of the world, their friends especially, safe from danger and criminal activity. And don't even think about letting them achieve their strongest forms either. Sonic the Hedgehog takes on DIO's son, Giorno Giovanna. Will this be Giorno's final requiem, or will Sonic's life screech to a halt? Introduction Aqua: At first viewing, these two characters most likely only look out for themselves. Once you get to know them however, these two will stop at nothing to protect their friends and innocents. Octoling: Also, you should see their ultimate forms. They're incredibly overpowered. Sonic the Hedgehog, leader of the Knothole Freedom Fighters. Aqua: And Giorno Giovanna, Passione's 15 year old boss and son of DIO Brando. I'm Aqua, she's Octoling, and its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Sonic Aqua: The world of Mobius. A once peaceful and colorful land, this planet was the home of the Mobians, a group of animals who had taken the world as their own after most of the human race was wiped out. Octoling: This was because of a war with the alien race known as the Xorda. The aliens basically dropped a genetic altering bomb on the planet that wiped out most of the population. It sucks to be us, huh? Aqua: Well, we're Inklings. We took Earth from humans too, just in a much more peaceful way. Couldn't stop war from breaking out between us kid squids, but hey, we're not the Xorda! Octoling: Yeah, true! Anyway, the remaining humans went into hiding, becoming classed as 'Overlanders'. Meanwhile, the animals of the planet became mutated, resulting in near humanoid animals beginning their own society. Before you ask, no, they don't look like that anime with the horribly designed animal people. Instead, they look kind of cute. Aqua: Too bad this society wouldn't last for long. One Overlander by the name of Julian Kintobor ended up being hired by the Royal Family of Acorns, King Max and Queen Alicia Acorn. In an attempt to take back the planet, Julian sent the Acorn's into a mysterious dimension, beginning his robotic rule over Mobius. Octoling: The Princess of the planet, Sally Acorn, had managed to escape with a group of Mobians, Rotor Walrus, Miles 'Tails' Prower, Bunnie Rabbot, Antoine D'Coolette and a young blue speedster. You might of heard the name, because this was Sonic the Hedgehog! Giorno Interlude Aqua: All right, the combatants are set, and we've ran data through all possible outcomes. Octoling: Yeah, it's time for a Death Battle!!! Pre-Fight Fight Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:RoadRollerDio Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Main Protagonist Duel Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Sonic vs JoJo's Bizarre Adventure' themed Death Battles Category:RoadRollerDIO Season 1 Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Shonen Jump vs Sega' Themed Death Battles